1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a force compensator for supplying a substantially constant force in a substantially fixed direction at a random point of a bounded space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known devices have the drawback that the compensating force can only be exerted on a path determined by the device. It is not therefore possible with this device to cause a force acting at a freely moving point in the space to be compensated by the device.
There are a large number of occupations wherein activities must be carried out with practically outstretched arms. Back, shoulder and arm complaints can certainly occur through muscle strain when these operations are performed for a prolonged period. Such activities can for instance be medical operations or the wiring of a wiring cabinet.
The invention has for its object to provide a device which obviates the above stated drawbacks.
This objective is achieved by a force compensator for supplying a substantially constant force in a substantially fixed direction at a random point of a bounded space, which force compensator comprises a frame, a parallelogram-shaped rod system arranged pivotally thereon and two force-providing elements arranged with an end on the rod system.
The advantage of the device according to the invention is that a constant force is exerted by the device at any point of the space bounded by the device. It is hereby possible to compensate a force, for instance a gravitational force, at any random point of the space bounded by the geometry of the device.
According to a preferred embodiment an arm support is arranged on the device. By now mounting the device on a seat or a table the user can allow his arms to be supported by the device, thus making it possible to perform work for long periods with practically outstretched arms. According to a specific embodiment of the invention the device is embodied such that two parallel arms are embodied as a tube and a rod running therein. This prevents objects or body parts being trapped between the two parallel arms during positioning.